Lady Hawk
by Matsuyama
Summary: Dédiée à Silver Dagger. D'après le film du même nom. Roy et Riza vont devoir faire face à une situation pour le moins exceptionnelle.
1. Un correspondant tenace

AUTEUR : Moi  
RATING : T  
PARING : Roy/Riza  
DISCLAMER :  
+Les personnages sont à Harakawa. Fic inspirée du film : "Lady Hawk" (à voir avant de lire !)  
+**Fic dédiée à SilverDagger !**

**LADY HAWK**

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

Dans le bureau du Colonel Mustang, au QG de East City, le lieutenant Hawkeye froissa une nouvelle lettre, d'un geste rageur qui n'échappa pas au regard attentif du colonel.

"C'est la onzième cette semaine, que vous jetez. De la publicité pour des cours d'amabilité ?"

"Aucune importance" répliqua sèchement le lieutenant. Sauf que pour le colonel, n'ayant rien d'autre de passionnant à faire depuis un mois, au QG, cette conversation venait de piquer sa curiosité, et que, maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il ne cesserait plus de la questionner. Et cela, elle le savait.

Le colonel se leva de son bureau et alla se planter devant le sien ; elle leva la tête, et il lui lança un regard_ made by _Mustang, qu'il voulait perçant. Il dut se tromper quelque part, car seule l'expression impassible de son lieutenant lui répondit.

"Vous n'auriez pas du travail, Colonel ?"

"De qui venait cette lettre ?"

"Je vous rappelle que vous avez une réunion dans deux heures."

"Que contenait-elle pour que cela vous mette d'aussi mauvaise humeur ?"

"Colonel, retournez travailler !"

"Pas avant que vous n'ayez répondu !"

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un instant. Puis Hawkeye baissa la tête, fit un geste que Mustang ne vit pas, caché par le bureau, et elle se leva soudain avec ... un revolver chargé pointé sur lui. Il entendit le déclic. La loi du plus fort... Il retourna docilement s'asseoir.

Mais voilà : maintenant, il était curieux, et il se jura bien de découvrir d'où venaient ces lettres qui semblaient contrarier la jeune femme.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, le petit manège se répéta : chaque fois que le lieutenant ramenait le courrier, elle saccageait automatiquement certaines de ses lettres, qu'elle se dépêchait de mettre à la poubelle. Mustang suivait ses gestes avec une grande attention, espérant découvrir quelque chose de particulier qui l'informerait davantage sur ce mystérieux expéditeur.

Mais Hawkeye était une femme perspicace – ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on la surnommait "Oeil de faucon", et pas seulement en référence à ses qualités de tireuse – et elle s'arrangea bien pour tenir le colonel loin de ses lettres.

De son côté, elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez, depuis un mois que cela durait.

Mais son correspondant était tenace... il ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire...

* * *

Mis à jour le 05/01/2010  
394mots


	2. Quand le passé nous rattrape

_Chapitre 1_

* * *

Riza Hawkeye était connue pour sa patience, et son sang-froid, ce qui faisait d'elle une excellente combattante. Pourtant, jamais elle n'aurait pu croire qu'un homme tel que Roy Mustang puisse la pousser à bout.

Depuis qu'il avait décidé de se mêler de ses affaires, il ne cessait de la harceler. Au travail, c'était :

"Encore du courrier ? Je ne pensais pas que vous puissiez avoir autant de succès ! On dirait moi, mais en femme ! Je me demande duquel il s'agit, un prétendant éconduit, peut-être ? Vous n'avez vraiment pas de coeur, Lieutenant, ce pauvre homme se meurt d'amour pour vous, et vous déchirez ses lettres avec autant de mépris. Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je penserai que vous êtes une vraie tombeuse d'homme !"

Et ça continuait comme ça toute la journée... Pas que cela la vexe qu'il insiste sur le fait qu'elle était toujours célibataire – grrrr – mais ça en devenait quand même gênant, au bout d'une semaine...

Et en-_dehors_ du travail, il la suivait – discrètement ? Ah bon. – jusque chez elle, dans ses promenades, cherchant à savoir si elle voyait quelqu'un, ou si elle était suivie. Enfin, oui, elle était suivie, mais pas par celui qu'il croyait. Et cela commençait sérieusement à l'échauffer. Elle avait beau lui dire de la laisser tranquille, et de s'occuper de ses propres histoires, il revenait tous les jours à la charge.

Puis il s'était mis en tête d'aller chercher le courrier de l'équipe avant elle. Comme elle avait prévu le coup (intelligente, en plus, oui oui – depuis le temps, elle commençait à le connaître...) elle avait pu s'arranger pour que son courrier, à la caserne, ne soit remis qu'à elle. Bien essayé, Colonel.

Sauf que depuis maintenant quinze jours que cela durait, elle était fatiguée d'être constamment en alerte, et comme il fallait s'y attendre, elle finit par se faire avoir.

Un matin, alors qu'elle terminait de se préparer pour aller au travail, elle sortit de son appartement et découvrit, dans le couloir, nul autre que Mustang, qui souriait d'un air ravi.

"_Oh non..._" Le courrier. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il irait jusqu'à attendre le facteur devant son immeuble pour lui voler son courrier. Elle se frappa le front d'une main, et le sourire de Mustang s'élargit encore plus tandis qu'il sortait de derrière son dos les lettres du matin. À force de la harceler, il avait réussi à obtenir l'une de ces fameuses lettres.

"Alors, mon cher Lieutenant, que nous cachez-vous, hum ?" fit-il en ouvrant la première.

Une facture. Deuxième essai.

Une annonce publicitaire. On ne rougit pas, et on fait un troisième essai.

Ah, bingo ! Une lettre manuscrite, dont l'écriture était manifestement masculine. Il commença à lire à haute voix, un sourire moqueur au visage.

Mais quand il arriva aux phrases : "ne m'obligez pas à agir contre votre gré", "ce mariage est très important à mes yeux", "vous me manquez, nous devons absolument nous revoir", "je pense que vous ne voudriez pas que cette histoire se termine mal pour vous"... là, il compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas une simple lettre d'amour, c'étaient des menaces, et joliment tournées, en plus...

Il s'arrêta et releva les yeux vers la jeune femme, qui fixait le sol avec une expression anéantie.

"Euh... lieutenant ?"

Elle le regarda.

"Je... euh... je suis désolé."

Riza haussa les épaules, puis rouvrit la porte de son appartement, lui faisant signe d'entrer. Il la suivit donc.

"Lieutenant, je sais que j'ai été assez désagréable ces derniers temps, mais... On vous menace ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit, tout de suite ?"

"C'est une vieille histoire. Pour être honnête, je l'avais même oubliée jusqu'à ce que je reçoive ces lettres."

Il s'assit en face d'elle, à la table de la cuisine, et exigea :

"Racontez-moi."

Après un petit moment de silence, elle soupira :

"Très bien. Après tout, vous avez gagné, je vais vous raconter...

C'était peu avant que vous ne reveniez nous annoncer que vous vous étiez engagé dans l'armée. Mon père était à court d'argent, comme vous le savez, et à ce moment-là, l'une de ses anciennes connaissances a repris contact avec lui. C'était un homme d'affaire, assez aisé, et il avait appris dans quelle situation nous étions. Je l'avais déjà rencontré, quand j'étais plus petite, et il m'avait laissé une très mauvaise impression. Il a proposé de nous aider, mais en échange..."

"Qu'a-t-il demandé ?"

"Ma main. Il se souvenait bien de moi, et il voulait m'épouser, en échange d'une aide financière pour mon père. Nous avons accepté.

"Vous avez QUOI ??"

"J'étais bien consciente que la situation l'exigeait. Et puis, je ne voyais pas le mal dans ce qu'il proposait. Alors j'ai accepté."

"Sauf que depuis, vous vous êtes plutôt bien débrouillée..."

"Mon père est mort peu de temps après. Quand vous êtes revenu. Et ensuite, j'ai décidé de m'engager à mon tour. Je ne voyais pas comment sa proposition pouvait encore tenir, étant données les circonstances. Je pensais qu'il avait laissé tomber, et oublié. Mais..."

"Aujourd'hui, il est de retour."

"C'est ça."

"Vous l'avez rencontré ?"

"Non. J'ai toujours refusé de le voir, et je n'ai jamais répondu à ses lettres. Mais il a insisté. Et maintenant, il me menace. Je ne sais pas quoi faire..."

"Et vous n'avez pas envisagé d'accepter ce mariage ?"

"Colonel !!"

"Euh..."

"J'ai fait une promesse ! Je ne peux pas quitter l'armée, et encore moins me _marier_ !"

"D'accord... pardon."

"Ce n'est rien... Vous avez toujours manqué de tact, quand il s'agit de choses vraiment sérieuses..."

"Ah bon ?"

Son regard vexé la fit éclater de rire.

Il se renfrogna, mais finit par sourire, et déclara :

"Bon ! Pour commencer, nous allons essayer d'en apprendre plus sur ce monsieur si insistant."

Elle acquiesça, un peu surprise. Alors comme ça, il comptait l'aider ?

"Je vais demander à Falman de faire quelques recherches dans les archives, qui sait, on peut avoir de la chance. Je vais aussi envoyer Havoc à la poste centrale, pour essayer de déterminer d'où sont envoyées les lettres. Ça peut aussi nous mener quelque part... Et puis, il faudrait que..."

Il continua comme cela, lui exposant le déroulement de l'enquête.

Quoi ?? Il comptait _vraiment_ en faire une enquête ?? Riza resta stupéfaite.

"Euh, colonel ?" fit-elle quand il s'interrompit pour respirer. "Vous êtes sûr que tout cela est nécessaire ? Ce n'est peut-être pas la peine d'en faire autant pour cette histoire..."

Il la regarda comme si elle était en train de délirer.

"Mais voyons, vous êtes un membre de l'armée. Et il n'a aucun droit de vous menacer. Nous allons le trouver, et lui _demander_ de vous laisser tranquille."

"C'est-à-dire en l'arrêtant pour harcèlement moral... ?"

"Ça, ça risque d'être difficile, vu que vous avez malencontreusement jeté toutes les preuves." fit-il avec un sourire moqueur. "Mais je vous garantie que quand je lui aurait parlé, il ne vous ennuiera plus... !"

* * *

Mis à jour le 05/01/2010  
1 327mots


	3. Piégés

_Chapitre 2_

* * *

Hans Genkins. Ainsi se nommait l'homme qui harcelait Riza. Bah oui, vous pensiez à qui d'autre ?

Après quelques heures de recherches, Falman avait découvert de qui il s'agissait.

"Un homme d'affaire, vous aviez dit ? On dirait que ses _affaires_ sont plutôt variées, pour quelqu'un qui travaille dans le commerce... Il a déjà été condamné à plusieurs lourdes amendes pour trafic d'armes, drogues et contrefaçons. Il a toujours pu payer, alors on l'a laissé tranquille. Ses industries sont assez modestes, mais, inexplicablement, il fait partie des hommes les plus riches d'Amestris. Vous ne trouvez pas ça louche ? Ça mérite bien mon enquête, non ?"

Sourire ravageur en direction du lieutenant, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est qu'il m'oublie..."

"Ça, ça risque d'être difficile aussi... Visiblement, c'est un homme qui va jusqu'au bout de ses idées... Son dossier ne précise pas grand-chose d'autre, le reste, il va falloir qu'on le découvre par nous-même."

"Euh, colonel ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Havoc ?"

"Vous croyez vraiment qu'on a du temps à consacrer à ça ?"

"Parce que vous croulez sous le travail, peut-être ?" répliqua Mustang, balayant la salle d'un geste. Il est vrai que la vie à la caserne était plutôt calme, en ce moment. "C'est une affaire très importante : notre lieutenant préférée a des problèmes, vous comptez refuser de l'aider ?"

"C'était un coup bas, ça, colonel..."

Mais cela marcha. Toute l'équipe se mit activement au travail, et Riza ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être reconnaissante envers eux. C'étaient de véritables amis.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard.

"Rien !"

"Comment ça, rien ?"

"Bah, les recherches ne donnent rien. Aucun résultat. Pas le moindre indice. Rien !"

"C'est impossible, s'il a un dossier dans les archives, on peut forcément le localiser. Il est quelque part, il faut juste trouver où. Allez ! Retournez à vos postes !"

"Bien, monsieur..."

Le lendemain matin, quand Breda alla chercher le courrier, une lettre en particulier attira son attention. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant l'écriture – le colonel avait montré la précédente lettre à tous pour prouver que Riza était bel et bien menacée – et il se dépêcha de retourner au bureau.

"Colonel ! En voilà une autre !"

Tous se levèrent dans la pièce, pour rejoindre Mustang à son bureau. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe, et déplia le papier, le parcourut brièvement du regard... et écarquilla les yeux à son tour.

"Colonel ?"

"Ça c'est trop fort !!"

"Euh..."

"Lieutenant, venez par-ici !"

Riza s'approcha et lut à son tour. Elle ne comprit pas l'enthousiasme de son supérieur.

"Mais si, c'est parfait !"

"Euh, colonel ?"

Il se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe, qui était légèrement largué. Il expliqua :

"C'est bien de Genkins. Il dit que si le Lieutenant ne le retrouve pas à un rendez-vous, il exécutera un otage."

Silence médusé.

"Mais c'est notre chance ! Nous le cherchions, et il se montre à nous ! En agissant avec méthode, nous pourrons le coincer, et en plus, l'arrêter pour tentative de meurtre. Elle est pas belle la vie ?"

Toujours silence parmi ses subordonnés.

"Bon, d'accord, je suis peut-être un peu trop enthousiaste... Mais c'est l'occasion ou jamais pour l'attraper. Alors, au travail !"

* * *

Au jour et à l'heure fixés pour le rendez-vous, devant le bâtiment désaffecté où devait avoir lieu la rencontre, l'équipe était prête. Après avoir vérifié une énième fois que tout le monde était en place, Mustang hocha la tête, et il fit signe à Riza d'entrer.

La porte poussa un grincement sonore quand elle l'ouvrit ; à l'intérieur, il faisait très sombre. Normal, il n'y avait plus d'électricité, et le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Drôle d'heure, l'aube, pour un rendez-vous galant...

Elle entendit Mustang la suivre, aussi silencieusement que possible. Ils avancèrent dans l'immense salle, mais apparemment, il n'y avait personne...

"Raté..." fit le colonel, d'un ton déçu. "Il a dû bluffer. Il ne pensait peut-être pas que vous viendriez..."

"Erreur, monsieur le militaire !"

Ils se tournèrent d'un bond vers l'entrée, où une silhouette noire se dressait. Genkins... plutôt petit, assez rond, cheveux grisonnant et moustache noire, en costume trois pièces élégant, mais qui semblait douloureusement serré...

"Vous êtes Hans Genkins, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tout à fait. À qui ai-je l'honneur ?"

"Je suis le Colonel Roy Mustang. Je vous ordonne de vous rendre."

"Me rendre ?" fit l'homme, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne plaisanterie. "Et pourquoi cela ?"

"Où est l'otage ?"

"Quel otage ?"

Silence. "_Merde... ça ressemble à un piège... j'ai une drôle d'impressi__on..._"

Roy sortit lentement une main gantée de sa poche. L'homme avait menti ? Pourquoi ?

Celui-ci s'adressa alors à Riza.

"Vous êtes venue, ma chère ! Mais visiblement pas avec de bonnes intentions... J'en suis navré, mais je tiens vraiment à ce que vous m'aimiez. Alors, je n'ai pas le choix."

Il s'accroupit. Roy percuta enfin.

"Je vous aurai, de gré ou de force !" lança-t-il...

... avant d'actionner le grand cercle de transmutation dessiné au sol.

"Courez !!" cria le colonel au même moment en poussant son lieutenant vers l'un des murs. Mais il était trop tard. Autour d'eux, les éclairs alchimiques parcoururent la pièce, les encerclant complètement.

Genkins disparut, ne regardant même pas les deux militaires s'effondrer au sol.

* * *

Mis à jour le 05/01/2010  
1 031mots


	4. Métamorphose

_Chapitre 3_

* * *

"Ouch..."

Roy releva lentement la tête. Il faisait encore noir, et il entendait des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. Les voix de son équipe lui parvinrent ; il n'arriva pas à leur répondre.

Il essaya de se lever, mais resta à quatre pattes tant sa tête tournait. Que s'était-il passé ?

Ah oui ! La transmutation... Genkins qui s'était sauvé, et...

"Lieutenant ?? Hawkeye, ça va ?... Riza ?"

Pas de réponse. Il se remit enfin sur pieds, un peu chancelant, et scruta l'obscurité, qui se dissipa d'un coup quand son équipe entra, fracassant la porte d'entrée.

Il ne vit le lieutenant nulle part.

"Colonel ?! Que s'est-il passé ? On a vu de la lumière, et un homme qui s'enfuyait, on a voulu lui courir après, mais vous avez crié, alors on a préféré venir vous... Hé ! Où est le Lieutenant ??"

"Je ne..."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ??"

Il se tournèrent vers Breda, qui fixait quelque chose au sol. Une masse bleue de vêtements. Roy s'approcha rapidement, et constata avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de l'uniforme de Riza. Il recula d'un pas, ne sachant comment réagir, mais avant que quiconque ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le tas de vêtements bougea.

Ou plutôt, ce qui se trouvait dessous bougea, et poussa un cri perçant qui résonna dans la pièce.

Roy se pencha et souleva la veste, pour voir apparaître un oiseau doré qui battait des ailes pour se dégager.

"Colonel ?? Qu'est-ce que cet oiseau vient faire ici ?"

"On dirait un faucon, si je ne m'abuse..." fit remarquer Falman.

"Bon sang, mais _qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!_"

Roy leur expliqua en quelques mots qu'ils s'étaient faits avoir comme des débutants.

"Mais où est le Lieutenant Hawkeye ??"

"Je... crois que c'est elle..." avoua le colonel.

Tous se turent, contemplant le faucon mordoré qui les fixait d'un oeil perplexe.

* * *

Arrivés au QG dans la plus grande discrétion, Mustang et son équipe se rassemblèrent dans le bureau du colonel pour faire le point sur les derniers événements.

"Donc, il a menti pour attirer le Lieutenant dans un piège, et a utilisé l'alchimie sur vous pour transformer le Lieutenant en faucon ?"

Résumé ainsi, cela paraissait ridicule, mais l'oiseau, perché sur le dossier du canapé, qui les fixait, confirmait ce qui venait d'arriver.

"Elle a été changée en faucon ? C'est assez bien choisi, non ?"

"Havoc, on a pas besoin de ton humour foireux pour le moment !"

"Du calme, Colonel ! Je ne voulais pas faire d'humour..."

"Il faut décider quoi faire, maintenant..."

Un silence.

"Bah... pour commencer, il faudrait trouver un moyen de lui rendre son apparence, non ?" tenta Fuery.

Le colonel hocha la tête, se leva et donna ses ordres :

"Très bien. Fuery, Falman, vous retournez au bâtiment, et vous me recopiez le cercle que Genkins a tracé. Et sans vous tromper d'un seul trait ! Havoc, vous essayez de contacter le Fullmetal, on risque d'avoir besoin de lui ; ça se rapproche un peu de la transmutation humaine, il pourrait nous aider à comprendre ce cercle. Ensuite, vous continuerez à chercher Genkins. Breda, vous restez ici vous occuper du Lieutenant Hawkeye, et veillez à ce que Black Hayate ne la dérange pas. Moi, je vais faire un tour à la bibliothèque, trouver quelques bouquins utiles."

Et ainsi fut fait.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le bureau ; Falman et Fuery avaient fait un nombre incalculable de dessins, censés, à la manière d'un puzzle, représenté le cercle de Genkins grandeur nature. Du bon travail, même si Mustang aurait aimé voir le cercle en une seule fois... Havoc n'avait pas pu joindre le Fullmetal, mais on lui avait donné un numéro à appeler régulièrement, celui de l'atelier d'automails d'un certain Garfield, à Rush Valley... Mustang était revenu avec une dizaine de livres traitant de la transmutation humaine et du corps humain, mais il lui faudrait du temps pour tout déchiffrer – il n'était pas spécialisé dans ce domaine, contrairement au Fullmetal, qui serait plus utile que lui si on arrivait seulement à le joindre... !

Quant à Breda, il avait installé une couverture, grossièrement roulée en boule, pour permettre à l'oiseau de s'y nicher, ce qu'il faisait quand tout le monde se retrouva dans le bureau.

"Et bien... mettons-nous au travail... !"

Et les heures passèrent ainsi, chacun occupé à sa tâche.

Cependant, la journée leur réservait une autre surprise.

* * *

Quand le soir tomba, et que les recherches n'avaient toujours rien donné – pour l'instant ! –, le faucon qu'était devenue Hawkeye poussa un cri puissant, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, tandis qu'elle s'envolait sur le dossier du canapé, poussant de longs cris visiblement de souffrance. Dans le même temps, Mustang remarqua aussitôt les éclairs alchimiques qui entouraient peu à peu l'oiseau ; quand ceux-ci illuminèrent vivement la pièce, le faucon tomba derrière le canapé, et tous se précipitèrent pour l'aider.

Havoc fut le premier à se pencher par-dessus le dossier, mais sa réaction fut on-ne-peut-plus inattendue : il poussa un hoquet de surprise, se cacha vivement les yeux d'une main, et demanda, la voix tremblotante :

"Euuuuh... Lieutenant ? Est-ce que ça va ?"

En attendant la réponse, il tâta sur le canapé à la recherche de la couverture, et la fit glisser derrière.

Les autres comprirent, mais ils ne réagirent pas tous de la même manière : Fuery eut un grand sourire de soulagement, Breda et Falman avaient rougis, et Havoc avait les mains devant les yeux, au cas où la couverture ne serait pas encore là où il fallait...

Puis Riza se releva, tremblante, tenant la couverture qui remplaçait ses vêtements contre elle. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard, un peu perdue.

"Je..."

"Lieutenant, vous allez bien ??"

Mais elle ne répondit pas à Havoc. À la place, elle écarquilla les yeux en direction du bureau... :

"COLONEL !!"

* * *

Au moment où les éclairs avaient entouré l'oiseau, Mustang avait remarqué qu'ils s'étaient propagés jusqu'à lui. Alors que le faucon tombait, une vive douleur lui vrilla tout le corps, et il s'écroula, haletant, comprenant vaguement ce qui allait arriver...

"Colonel !!"

Tous se précipitèrent vers le bureau. Mais là où aurait dû se trouver le colonel Mustang, gisait, dans un tas de vêtements, un grand animal à la fourrure noire brillante visiblement inconscient.

Riza s'accroupit et caressa la tête de la bête.

"C'est... c'est un loup !"

* * *

Mis à jour le 05/01/2010  
1 228mots


	5. Enfin de l'aide !

_Chapitre 4_

* * *

"Euh, Lieutenant Hawkeye ?"

Riza tourna la tête, et vit Havoc accroupi près d'elle.

"Vous devriez peut-être vous habiller. Je vais aller vous chercher un uniforme..."

Ils se relevèrent, et avant de sortir pour se rendre aux vestiaires, Riza déclara :

"Faites attention quand il se réveillera, et expliquez-lui la situation. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps..."

Havoc la guida pour éviter les mauvaises rencontres, et elle put bientôt se revêtir. Quand ils revinrent au bureau, le loup n'était toujours pas réveillé. Riza retourna s'asseoir à ses côtés, et passa une main douce dans le pelage de jais de l'animal. Pendant ce temps, la nuit était tombée, et les autres membres de l'équipe se résignèrent à dormir au bureau.

"Je vais réessayer de contacter Edward," annonça Havoc. "Est-ce que je peux faire autre chose ?"

Riza réfléchit un petit moment, et répondit :

"Non. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, tous. Et puis, je ne pense pas que le colonel soit en état de donner des ordres pour l'instant."

"Qu'allez-vous faire, Lieutenant ?"

"Je... pourrais rentrer avec lui. Mais ça risque de poser problème. Sous-lieutenant Breda, pouvez-vous nous conduire chez le colonel ? Mieux vaut encore le ramener chez lui."

"À vos ordres !"

Il sortit préparer une voiture.

Les autres rangèrent quelque peu les affaires et documents qui traînaient, puis se décidèrent eux aussi à partir.

Avec l'aide de Breda, Riza porta le grand loup jusqu'à la voiture, quand la caserne fut vide. Ils l'installèrent à l'arrière, montèrent à l'avant et Breda démarra pour se rendre à l'adresse que lui avait indiquée le lieutenant.

Arrivés devant la maison du colonel, ils soulevèrent à nouveau l'animal ; Riza ouvrit la porte d'entrée grâce à la clé retrouvée dans la veste de son supérieur, et ils entrèrent. Ils le déposèrent délicatement sur le canapé du salon.

"Que puis-je faire ?"

"Rien pour l'instant, merci, Sous-lieutenant. Vous pouvez rentrer vous reposer, je suppose que demain sera une journée aussi éprouvante que celle-ci."

"Bien. Bonne nuit, alors. Et bon courage... !"

Elle rit, et il s'en alla.

Mais quand la porte fut refermée, elle s'y appuya et poussa un long soupir. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire, _elle_ ? Elle se souvenait avoir plus ou moins gardé ses esprits quand elle s'était retrouvée avec le corps d'un oiseau, et il n'y avait pas de raison de penser que ce serait différent pour le colonel, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, mais... Et si c'était différent ? Et s'il agissait justement comme un vrai loup ? Que pourrait-elle faire ? Il faudrait avant tout qu'elle songe à se protéger, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire de mal à son supérieur... !

Elle soupira de nouveau. Quelle galère !

Un gémissement venant du salon la sortit de ses pensées, et elle se décolla de la porte pour s'y diriger silencieusement. Lentement, elle passa la tête dans l'embrasure, et vit le colonel – enfin, le loup – se redresser sur le canapé, regardant autour de lui avec inquiétude. Elle se montra, et il s'immobilisa, la fixant de ses yeux noirs comme la nuit.

"... Colonel ?" hésita-t-elle.

La bête ne bougea pas, se contentant de la fixer, comme s'il attendait une explication.

Pour lui répondre, elle alla décrocher le miroir rond qui pendait au mur de l'entrée, et s'approcha de lui.

Elle le vit écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

"Visiblement, ce cercle nous a affectés tous les deux... Est-ce que vous allez bien ?"

Le loup hocha vaguement la tête, puis sauta à terre. Il fit le tour du salon, reniflant ici et là, puis se dirigea vers les escaliers, à l'autre bout de la pièce ; il s'arrêta et la fixa, l'invitant à le suivre, ce qu'elle fit. Il monta, précédant la jeune femme, et parcourut le couloir avant de s'arrêter devant une porte, que Riza ouvrit.

C'était une chambre, mais elle était vide. Juste un lit, un bureau et une commode.

Puis le loup repartit, et pointa une autre porte. Une fois ouverte, il entra, et se planta au milieu de cette chambre, qui semblait être la sienne, en regardant Riza.

"Vous... Est-ce que vous essayez de me dire que je peux rester ici ?"

Il hocha la tête ; elle sourit. Puis il repartit, redescendant vers le salon. Il l'emmena cette fois à la cuisine, où il lui fit comprendre de faire comme chez elle.

Pendant qu'elle se préparait à manger – elle avait sauté deux repas, depuis le matin... – il se coucha sur le tapis du salon, et ne bougea plus. Toutefois, son regard onyx ne la quittait pas, suivant le moindre de ses gestes.

* * *

La nuit fut trop courte, pour Riza. Et le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par nul autre que le colonel, qui la secouait doucement...

"Lieutenant ?"

Elle voulut répondre : "Oui ?" mais ce fut un piaillement qui sortit de sa bouche. Enfin, de son bec.

"_Et c'est reparti pour un tour..._"

* * *

"Oh, Colonel ! Vous allez bien ?"

"Tu devrais crier plus fort, Havoc, je suis pas sûr que toute la caserne soit au courant..."

"Hé ! Je m'inquiétais, figurez-vous ! Mais si vous vous en fichez, alors je me tais..."

"C'est tout ce que je te demande... !"

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau ; après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte, Roy déballa précautionneusement la petite couverture qui avait servie à cacher Riza. Il la déposa sur le canapé, et elle s'envola pour se poser sur le dossier, ses ailes mordorées envoyant des reflets de lumière à travers la pièce.

Puis le Colonel se tourna vers les hommes présents dans son bureau.

"Où est Fuery ?"

"Il m'a remplacé au téléphone. Edward est toujours injoignable."

"Bon. Messieurs, reprenons... !"

Et il se remirent au travail. Personne ne posa de questions sur la nuit passée.

Plus tard, peu avant le déjeuner, Fuery arriva enfin, tout joyeux.

"Colonel ! Oh, vous allez bien ?"

"Oui, merci. Des nouvelles du Fullmetal ?"

"Oui ! Oui, monsieur, je lui ai demandé de venir au plus vite, pour situation de crise. Il a dit qu'il serait là dans la journée, monsieur !"

"Parfait ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Parce que de notre côté, on rame..."

En effet, malgré les livres empruntés à la bibliothèque, le cercle restait incompréhensible pour le colonel ; quant aux autres, les recherches pour retrouver Genkins n'avaient pas plus de chances. On aurait dit que le bonhomme s'était volatilisé ; de plus, les lettres qu'il avait envoyées étaient passées par tellement de villes différentes – elles avaient pratiquement fait le tour du pays, et en boucle – qu'il était impossible de remonter rapidement à la source. Ils ne savaient donc toujours pas où il pouvait bien être, ce qui exaspérait au plus haut point le colonel...

* * *

Encore plus tard, dans l'après-midi, le Fullmetal débarqua enfin, avec sa douceur habituelle.

Après avoir – contraint et forcé – remis la porte dans ses gonds, il s'approcha du bureau du Colonel.

"Vous savez ce que ça veut dire, "situation de crise" ?" fit-il en regardant ostensiblement autour de lui, cherchant manifestement un terroriste, une bombe, ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Le ton calme, bien que moqueur du petit blond, laissa Mustang de glace, et il se contenta de répondre :

"Quand je t'aurai tout expliqué, tu seras moins enclin à fanfaronner. Maintenant assied-toi, ça risque de te surprendre."

Bizarrement (et tant pis pour la scène marrante où il se serait cassé la figure en apprenant tout) Edward obéit, et Mustang lui raconta donc les derniers événements, en commençant par les menaces à l'encontre du lieutenant, puis Genkins, le cercle, et enfin, leur transformation, respectivement à Riza et à lui.

Edward resta un long moment immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, stupéfait. Puis il chercha autour de lui, et vit le faucon mordoré sur le dossier du canapé, auquel il n'avait absolument pas fait attention en entrant.

"Wow..."

"Penses-tu être capable de m'aider à déchiffrer ce cercle ?"

Il lui tendit les quatre feuilles sur lesquelles il avait retracé, en plus petit, le cercle de transmutation de Genkins. Edward l'examina attentivement, reconnaissant silencieusement certaines formules qu'il avait lui-même utilisé pour réaliser la transmutation humaine de sa mère.

Puis il releva la tête, et demanda :

"Vous voulez que je trouve un moyen d'annuler les effets de ce cercle ?"

"Oui."

"Ça va prendre un peu de temps, mais je crois pouvoir y arriver."

Mustang lui tendit tous les documents qu'il avait rassemblés, et le Fullmetal alla s'installer à la table où travaillaient les autres membres de l'équipe, se mettant aussitôt à écrire et tracer des figures compliquées.

* * *

Riza sursauta imperceptiblement quand le colonel se pencha soudain vers elle. Il lui sourit, d'un simple sourire gentil, et chuchota :

"Ce doit être ennuyeux de rester couchée là toute la journée. Si on allait faire un tour ?"

Elle s'extirpa de la couverture en guise de réponse, et il la recouvrit délicatement, avant de la prendre dans ses bras et sortir du bureau.

Dès qu'ils furent dehors, il la libéra, et lui chuchota : "Rendez-vous au parc." Puis elle s'envola.

Assis sur un banc, sous un arbre bordant l'étang devant lui, il regardait le ciel, et cette petite forme dorée qui virevoltait entre les nuages bas, annonçant sûrement un orage. Il sourit.

* * *

Mis à jour le 05/01/2010  
1 761mots


	6. Une solution

_Chapitre 5_

* * *

Comme prévu, l'orage éclata en fin de soirée.

Assise sur le canapé du salon chez le colonel, Riza lisait le compte-rendu des recherches effectuées dans la journée. C'était bien peu.

Le loup noir sauta près d'elle, et se roula en boule entre les coussins, poussant un petit soupir.

Sans se rendre compte de son geste, Riza avança une main, et caressa la fourrure mate de l'animal, entre les oreilles. Celui-ci releva la tête de surprise, mais finalement, la posa sur la cuisse de la jeune femme, et ferma doucement ses deux billes noires.

Dehors, le tonnerre grondait, et un éclair zébrait parfois le ciel sombre.

Riza finit par monter se coucher, étouffant un bâillement, vite imitée par le loup, qui trotta à sa suite.

* * *

Un coup de tonnerre brusque la fit de réveiller en sursaut. Elle fit carrément un bond en entendant le grognement juste à côté d'elle, et elle baissa vivement les yeux.

Le loup était là, roulé en boule sur la couverture du lit. Il s'installa un peu mieux et se rendormit.

Riza resta silencieuse. Puis elle sourit, amusée, et se recoucha à son tour, passant une main autour du cou de la bête, posé sur le deuxième oreiller. Son souffle chaud lui chatouillait le visage, mais elle ne bougea pas, admirant le reflet de la lune dans sa fourrure ébène.

La nuit passa très vite...

* * *

La jeune femme se réveilla avec le soleil, sentant remuer près d'elle ; elle tourna la tête, remarquant aussitôt à ses mouvements qu'elle était redevenue faucon. Ses yeux ocres se posèrent sur la silhouette allongée sur sa gauche... et s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

Là... juste à côté d'elle... c'était le colonel... sauf que lui, n'était ni derrière un canapé, ni sous une couverture, et encore moins dans une quelconque obscurité...

Elle se détourna vivement, et son coup d'ailes acheva de réveiller Mustang ; il ouvrit d'abord les yeux, prit connaissance de la situation, puis vit l'oiseau perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la tête cachée d'une aile, et enfin...

"Oh, merde !!" ... se redressa brusquement en attrapant le drap pour se couvrir.

Riza aurait sans doute éclaté de rire si elle l'avait pu, et le ferait sûrement le soir venu ; jamais elle n'avait vu le colonel, Roy Mustang, le tombeur de ces dames, aussi rouge ni aussi gêné. Par pudeur, elle continua à fixer le jardin par la fenêtre, laissant tout loisir à l'homme de sortir avec un minimum de dignité. Ce qu'il fit bien vite.

* * *

"Bonjour, Colonel !"

"Au boulot... !"

"Woa, très aimable..."

Roy se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, encore légèrement rouge de la surprise du réveil, tandis que Havoc regagnait sa place. Tous avaient repris le travail, et Edward semblait même avoir passé la nuit au bureau. Un tas de feuilles où s'étalaient des formules et figures incompréhensibles trônait à sa droite, et il continuait d'écrire, s'arrêtant seulement pour jeter un coup d'oeil dans certains ouvrages de la bibliothèque. Mais il avait l'air très fatigué.

"Fullmetal ?"

Il releva vivement la tête en entendant le colonel, et resta surpris en le regardant s'asseoir près de lui.

"Alors ? Est-ce que ça donne quelque chose ?"

Edward se ressaisit aussitôt.

"Oui. J'ai disséqué le cercle de ce Genkins, et j'ai déchiffré les formules qu'il a utilisé. Les figures de construction sont très similaires à celles qu'on utiliserait pour une transmutation humaine. Mais il semble qu'il ait modifié tout cela juste assez pour obtenir un résultat totalement différent d'une transmutation humaine, justement. C'est vraiment un travail incroyable."

"Et... tu penses avoir un début de solution ?"

"En fait, plus j'avance, plus je me dis que..."

"Quoi ?"

"Que ça risque d'être difficile d'en annuler les effets. En plus, je vous rappelle que j'ai beau être un expert en la matière, je ne suis pas assez puissant pour jouer ainsi avec le corps humain. Même si je trouve une solution, ce ne sera pas moi qui ferai la transmutation."

"Ça, ce n'est pas grave..."

"Et je pense aussi que s'il est possible d'inverser celle-ci, ce sera à Genkins de le faire."

"Quoi ??"

"Il est le seul à vraiment connaître ce cercle. Si quelqu'un peut en annuler les effets, c'est lui seul."

"Merde..."

"Mais tout n'est pas perdu. Laissez-moi juste encore un peu de temps."

"Oui, bien sûr. Je te laisse continuer, alors."

"C'est ça..."

Roy se releva, et retourna à son bureau, regardant le jeune blond qui se remettait au travail. Sa capacité de concentration était vraiment impressionnante : le résultat de ses recherches nocturnes s'empilaient près de lui, et oui, c'était vraiment impressionnant...

* * *

De son côté, Riza observait attentivement tout ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Elle avait entendu la conversation entre le colonel et Edward, mais cela ne la démoralisa pas. Elle faisait confiance au Fullmetal, il trouverait certainement une solution.

Tandis que les autres continuaient à essayer de localiser Genkins, à l'aide de la radio et des courriers notamment, elle préféra se concentrer sur le Colonel.

Celui-ci était retourné s'asseoir, semblant fatigué. Elle non plus, ne se sentait pas très bien. Sans doute un effet secondaire de la transmutation dont ils étaient victimes, sans penser un instant que la scène du matin pouvait en être la cause...

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle le fixa un long moment, l'observant ; la lumière dans la pièce jouait dans ses mèches sombres, qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler la fourrure de jais du beau loup. Il se laissa aller en arrière dans le fauteuil, relisant plus ou moins le dossier de Genkins trouvé aux archives. Ses yeux en amande parcouraient les lignes avec habitude ; ses iris étaient deux mers d'onyx dans lesquelles on aurait pu se plonger pendant des heures...

Riza sursauta, et détourna vivement la tête ; si cela avait pu se voir, elle aurait sans doute été aussi rouge que le colonel le matin même...

Edward rompit son instant de gêne en se levant brusquement ; il sortit précipitamment du bureau, passant derrière le canapé d'où elle failli tomber. Son battement d'ailes étouffa les premières paroles du colonel, mais elle entendit la suite.

"... Hey ! Où est-ce que tu... ?!"

Mais le blond avait filé. Roy se rassit, intrigué, et retourna au dossier pour tromper l'attente, jusqu'au retour du garçon.

"Colonel ?"

Il releva la tête ; Fuery se tenait debout, une feuille à la main, qu'il lui tendit.

"Je pense que nous avons une piste."

Roy attrapa la feuille et la parcourut brièvement.

"C'est... ?"

"Un témoignage. L'adjudant-chef Falman et moi-même avons pensé que lancer un avis de recherche était trop risqué dans notre situation, alors nous avons juste placé quelques affiches ici-et-là, en prétextant qu'il devait de l'argent à quelqu'un, et qu'il y aurait une récompense pour tous ceux qui nous pourraient nous indiquer où il se trouve."

"... ... ... ..."

"C'est une jeune femme d'un bar qui nous a appelé ; elle dit que cet homme est un client et qu'il vient souvent chez elle."

"Un bar... ?"

"Oui. Vous savez... l'un de ces bars..."

"D'accord. Mais..."

"Pour la récompense, nous n'allions pas demander quoi que ce soit à l'armée, alors nous avions pensé débourser de notre poche..."

"Oh... merci..."

"Hum ! De rien..."

"C'est... un très bon travail, Adjudant Fuery. Félicitations !"

"Merci monsieur !"

"Maintenant, ça nous fait un endroit où chercher. Falman et vous allez vous occuper de surveiller ce bar. Demander à Breda de vous aider. Si jamais vous apercevez notre homme, n'hésitez pas à intervenir, mais restez prudent surtout !"

"Bien compris ! À vos ordres, colonel !"

Le jeune homme s'éloigna rapidement, obéissant immédiatement. Falman et lui quittèrent le bureau pour aller chercher Breda à la cafétéria avant de se mettre en route.

Roy poussa un soupir, et se réinstalla dans son fauteuil. "_Bon... plus qu'à attendre..._"

Pas longtemps, car la porte se rouvrit dans un coup de vent, laissant entrer Edward qui revenait essoufflé, mais radieux.

"Et bien..."

Il laissa tomber sur le bureau du colonel les journaux et autres paperasse qu'il avait ramené.

"J'ai... trouvé... une solution !"

Roy se redressa vivement, en même temps que Riza se rapprochait, toujours perchée sur le canapé. Edward s'expliqua :

"Il n'y a pas vraiment de façon d'inverser le processus, à moins que Genkins lui-même ne le fasse, mais dans ce genre de cas, on ne pense justement pas à ça. Toutefois, il y a un moyen tout simple de vous rendre votre apparence humaine."

"Laquelle ??"

"Sceller la transmutation !"

Silence. Roy se rassit, déçu.

"Fullmetal... pour faire ça, il faudrait que nous soyons sous notre forme humaine quand tu scelleras la transmutation..."

"Oui, bien sûr."

"Mais au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je te rappelle juste que, le jour, le Lieutenant est un faucon, et la nuit, je suis un loup. Quand comptes-tu t'y prendre, au juste ?"

Le ton était légèrement moqueur, mais on y décelait surtout de l'amertume. Roy était vraiment déçu.

Mais il eut une surprise en voyant le grand sourire fier qu'affichait le garçon.

"Justement... !"

"... ? Comment cela ?"

"Il faut que vous soyez tous deux humains à ce moment-là."

"Et quand... ?"

"Quand il fera à la fois jour et nuit !"

Silence sceptique.

"Et tu prévoies ça quand, exactement ?"

Le blond lui mit sous le nez une feuille couverte de calculs complexes. Roy recula pour y voir net, mais cela ne l'aida pas à comprendre ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur ce papier...

"Euh... et en parlant normalement, ça donne quoi ?"

Edward ne retint pas un éclat de rire moqueur – il avait si rarement l'occasion de se moquer du colonel ! – et expliqua :

"Vous n'ignorez pas que notre planète tourne autour du soleil, n'est-ce pas ?"

"... ! Bien sûr que non !"

"Et vous savez aussi que la lune tourne autour de nous ?"

"... Oui."

"Alors, quand elle tourne autour de nous, et que nous tournons en même temps autour du soleil, il est logique de penser qu'à un moment, la lune et le soleil se croisent, oui ?"

"... oui..."

"C'est ce qui arrivera dans trois mois !"

Silence, stupéfait cette fois.

"Une éclipse ?"

"Tout simplement !"

"Edward... ce n'est pas sûr que ça marche."

"Pourquoi ? Il fera en même temps jour et nuit ! Ce sera le seul moment pour tenter de sceller la transmutation."

"Mais nous pourrons tous deux être aussi bien humains... ou animaux."

Edward perdit quelque peu son sourire.

"S'il fera jour et nuit en même temps, nous pourrons tout aussi bien être loup et faucon au lieu de notre apparence normale."

"... c'est..."

"C'était une très bonne idée, mais il y a un risque pour que ça ne marche pas."

"Tout comme il se peut très bien que ça marche ! De toute façon, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions pour l'instant : soit on essaie ça et ça marche, soit ça ne marche pas, et on essaiera de trouver autre chose."

"... Bon. Très bien. Ça ne coûte rien d'attendre, après tout. À moins que l'on retrouve Genkins avant trois mois, et qu'on le force à inverser sa transmutation."

"C'est une autre possibilité. Mais je vous ai dit qu'il n'aura sûrement pas pensé à chercher ça."

"On peut toujours espérer. Merci, quand même."

"... Bah ! de rien..."

* * *

Mis à jour le 05/01/2010  
2 172mots


	7. Fin de l'enquête

_Chapitre 6_

* * *

"_Trois mois..._"

Roy soupira en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil, fixant le garçon qui sortait. Trois mois d'attente... restait à savoir s'ils pourraient cacher leur situation à leurs supérieurs... Peut-être pourrait-il demander à Grumman de longues vacances... Il lui fallait juste trouver un prétexte...

"_Enfin... On peut toujours espérer..._"

Il devait reconnaître que la solution d'Edward était inespérée, mais il n'y avait tout de même qu'une chance sur deux pour que cela fonctionne. C'était déjà ça...

* * *

Finalement, obtenir des vacances de la part de Grumman fut très facile. Le Général avait éclaté de rire et déclaré : "Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Je pensais que vous ne viendriez jamais me les réclamer ! N'oubliez pas d'avertir le Lieutenant Hawkeye, elle est capable de les oublier ! ... encore !!"

* * *

Ce fut donc avec un poids en moins sur les épaules que le Colonel rentra chez lui ce soir-là. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée, et il préférait cette fois éviter qu'on le transporte. Contrairement à Riza, il restait toujours quelques temps dans les vapes après sa transformation (sans doute parce qu'elle ne lui était pas destinée... il devrait demander à Edward...)

Dès qu'il entra dans le salon, il déposa le faucon sur le canapé, le sac contenant les affaires de la jeune femme sur la table basse, et monta à la salle de bain.

Riza fixait la rue par la fenêtre, attendant la nuit. Elle vint rapidement. Au moment où les éclairs alchimiques commençaient à l'entourer, elle entendit un grand juron venant de l'étage...

Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller, puis alla frapper à la salle de bain.

"Colonel ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

Poussant lentement la porte, elle découvrit, non sans peine à retenir un fou rire, le grand loup assis dans la baignoire, complètement dégoulinant. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, et une mine si abattue qu'elle finit par éclater de rire. Cela le vexa et il montra les dents.

Tâchant de se calmer – mais c'était très difficile vu la tête de cocker mouillé du colonel – elle attrapa une serviette, éteignit les robinets et l'enroula dedans. Mais sa fourrure épaisse contenait énormément d'eau, et elle dût d'abord l'essorer un minimum avant de le sécher. Le loup ne sembla pas apprécier, car il se mit debout et se secoua, envoyant des gerbes d'eau savonneuse dans tous les coins – et accessoirement sur la jeune femme. Elle lui lança un regard à la fois furieux et amusé, et l'obligea à s'asseoir pour le frotter vigoureusement dans la serviette, sans prêter attention au regard de chien battu du pauvre colonel dont elle martyrisait les oreilles...

* * *

Peu à peu, ils prirent leurs habitudes dans la maison du Colonel. Le matin, Roy se rendait au QG pour superviser l'avancée de l'enquête, mais rentrait toujours avant le déjeuner ; après le repas, il ouvrait une fenêtre donnant sur le jardin, et elle s'y envolait pour se dégourdir les ailes et s'occuper un peu, pendant qu'il la regardait, assis à l'intérieur, contemplant son vol gracieux.

Le soir, elle prenait le relais, recevant les rapports d'enquête de la journée, parfois la visite d'un membre de l'équipe ; après le repas, souvent, elle s'installait au salon pour lire, soit lesdits rapports, soit un roman. Parfois, le loup noir vautré sur le canapé se redressait, et venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle, posant la tête sur son épaule. Alors, sans savoir pourquoi, elle se mettait à lire à haute voix ; et le reste de la soirée passait ainsi, avec le souffle et la fourrure du loup lui chatouillant le cou.

Les semaines passèrent donc paisiblement, sauf incidents notables retranscrits ci-dessous :

Un soir, alors que Riza prenait sa douche, elle eut la désagréable surprise d'apercevoir, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, une paire d'yeux qui luisait dans l'obscurité du couloir... Devant sa fureur, le loup fila bien vite se cacher, et elle hurla après son "_bâtard_ de supérieur" – _dixit_ le Fullmetal - dans la maison pendant un long moment...

En guise de vengeance, elle avait acheté le lendemain soir, dans un bric-à-brac au bout de la rue, tout le matériel nécessaire au... toilettage pour chien ! Elle avait dû le courser pour finalement l'acculer dans un coin de la maison, et s'était fait un plaisir de lustrer la crinière du grand loup, qui montrait les dents mais se gardait bien de bouger, n'ayant pas manqué le revolver posé tout près...

Suite à cela, le Colonel jugea bon de poursuivre avec une magnifique volière en fer forgé blanc. Il s'était fait pincer et griffer un peu partout avant de réussir à l'y enfermer, mais renonça bien vite quand il en eut assez de se faire vriller les tympans par ses cris indignés.

Et comme il se doit, elle le remercia en demandant à Fuery de lui ramener Black Hayate. Le "pauvre" colonel se fit à nouveau courser, bien que le husky n'ait aucun projet de vengeance envers lui...

Hormis ces détails insignifiants et inintéressants au possible, il y eut également des moments de calme, comme la lecture au salon le soir, ou bien dans le jardin pendant la journée. Ce fut Riza qui instaura le rituel de confession, en se mettant, un soir, à raconter au Colonel, toujours vautré sur le canapé, ce qu'elle pensait de la situation. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que le loup semblait presque heureux de l'entendre – puisqu'elle ne le traitait pas de pervers, bâtard, etc... - et le lendemain, ce fut Roy qui lui parla. Les "conversations" prirent rapidement une tournure plus intime, et ils ne comptaient plus le nombre d'heures qu'ils passaient, chacun leur tour, à écouter les états d'âmes de l'autre.

Elle découvrit ainsi son côté _tendre_, au-delà de l'apparence arrogante et dragueuse qu'il abordait sans cesse. Oubliant le coup de la cage, elle l'apprécia d'autant plus qu'il semblait prendre particulièrement soin d'elle, pensant certainement qu'il était responsable de son état. Quant à Roy, il eut la confirmation que Riza était restée la jeune fille qu'il aimait quand il étudiait chez son maître. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Même les coups de brosse dans sa fourrure commençaient à lui sembler agréables...

Riza prit également l'habitude de dormir avec le loup, lové contre elle ; outre son rôle très apprécié de bouillotte vivante, elle aimait passer sa main dans la fourrure épaisse de l'animal, douce et soyeuse ; quant à Roy, il avait trop de respect envers elle pour continuer à jouer les pervers...

* * *

Un jour, pendant leur surveillance du bar louche où était censé aller Genkins, Fuery, Falman et Breda eurent la grande chance de le voir arriver, peu avant le soir, et entrer discrètement. Aussitôt, et sans se rappeler les mises en garde du Colonel, ils le suivirent à l'intérieur ; l'espace était restreint, parsemé de fauteuils et de tables rondes ; quelques clients étaient dans un coin, et ils repérèrent vite l'homme qui les intéressait accoudé au bar. Falman sortit son arme :

"Hans Genkins, vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! Les mains en l'air et pas un geste !"

Le bonhomme se retourna lentement, et eut un rictus en les voyant.

"Mince... je me suis fait avoir..."

"En effet. Maintenant levez les mains... !"

"Je ne crois pas."

Au lieu de cela, il les posa au sol, et un éclair alchimique se propagea dans la pièce ; les clients prirent peur et se mirent à crier et se bousculer ; le sol se craquela sous leurs pieds, et Genkins s'enfuit, poursuivi par les trois militaires. Mais encore une fois, il utilisa l'alchimie pour détruire un mur derrière lui, bloquant ainsi les soldats, qu'il sema.

* * *

Assis sur les escaliers menant au QG, Fuery se lamentait :

"Si au moins on avait été discrets... ! On s'est fait avoir comme des débutants ! Le colonel sera furieux quand il va apprendre ça !"

"Du calme, Fuery... On a fait une bourde, ok, mais on va continuer à chercher, et on va le coincer à nouveau !"

"Sous-lieutenant, vous êtes vraiment trop optimiste..."

"La ferme, Falman... Le Colonel va _vraiment _être furieux... alors autant préparer notre excuse maintenant."

Falman leva les yeux au ciel. Genkins ne se manifesterait plus au bar. Leur seule piste était devenue inutile...

* * *

De son côté, Havoc emmenait régulièrement le Fullmetal au vieil entrepôt où Genkins avait tracé son cercle ; il fumait tranquillement dehors pendant que le patron inspectait les lieux, et commençait à tout préparer pour sceller la transmutation le moment venu.

* * *

Un matin, Riza se réveilla de bonne humeur, ayant très dormi la nuit passée. Elle se redressa sur un coude pour vérifier que le loup était toujours à ses côtés.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, et détourna rapidement la tête : le soleil était levé depuis un bon moment, et le Colonel était encore endormi ; mais elle, n'était pas transformée.

Elle jeta les draps sur le brun, puis se leva précipitamment, et écarta les rideaux de la fenêtre ; ne voyant rien, elle enfila rapidement son uniforme et sortit. Au-dessus de la maison, le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant et sans nuages, le soleil brillait avec force, et surtout... un croissant noir en obscurcissait une partie. Elle éclata de rire tant elle se sentit soulagée. Après un moment à contempler le début de l'éclipse, une main en visière au-dessus de ses yeux, elle finit par rentrer avertir le colonel.

Celui-ci était en train de se réveiller, seulement couvert par les draps ; elle continua son chemin en rougissant, jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Quand elle ressortit, Roy était à la cuisine, devant un café, et surtout : en uniforme.

"C'est aujourd'hui le grand jour, hum ?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Nous devrions nous dépêcher de nous rendre à l'entrepôt, ou le Fullmetal viendra nous chercher. L'éclipse ne durera pas toute la journée."

"Tu as raison. Tu veux boire quelque chose avant ?"

"Non merci, je préfère y aller maintenant."

"Très bien !" Il finit sa tasse d'une gorgée puis se leva.

Ils sortirent donc, et le Colonel les conduisit en voiture jusqu'au point de rendez-vous.

* * *

Quand ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, toute l'équipe était réunie, ainsi que le Fullmetal ; tous eurent un soupir de soulagement en les voyant.

"Bah quoi ?" fit Roy.

"En ne vous voyant pas arriver, on craignait que vous ne soyez tous les deux des animaux..." confia Havoc avec un sourire rassuré.

"C'est qu'il est presque midi, quand même..." souffla Riza au colonel.

"Oh..."

"Donc, Edward avait raison, finalement." commenta Breda.

"J'ai _toujours_ raison !"

"Vous vous sentez bien ?"

"Oui oui ! Tout va bien, on va pouvoir commencer. Fullmetal, tu es prêt ?"

"Ouais. C'est quand vous voulez."

Il s'agenouilla devant le cercle ; Roy et Riza s'avancèrent, un peu anxieux mais ne le montrant pas.

Edward posa ses mains au sol, et le cercle s'activa ; la lumière inonda bientôt la pièce, et tous durent fermer les yeux tellement elle était intense. Mais la transmutation ne dura que quelques secondes, et aussitôt après, la lumière disparut. Au milieu du cercle, le Colonel et le Lieutenant étaient toujours debout, main dans la main, se remettant du choc.

Edward eut un sourire triomphant.

"Et voilà !"

Le reste de l'équipe s'approcha pour vérifier que leurs supérieurs allaient bien.

"Oui oui c'est bon, poussez-vous !"

Roy sortit rapidement du cercle, tirant Riza en même temps, vers la sortie.

"Et bien... On dirait que ça a marché..."

"Techniquement, on saura ça à la fin de l'éclipse."

Silence de mort, pendant que le Colonel tournait un regard meurtrier au petit blond derrière lui.

"... Tu n'es pas sûr... ?"

"Bah, ... euh, non..."

"Fullmetal..."

"... Oui ?"

"Espèce de... !!"

Il fut interrompu par un cri de rage, venant de l'entrée : ils se tournèrent aussitôt dans cette direction.

A quelques pas d'eux, Genkins se tenait là, les poings serrés, hors de lui.

"Tu étais censée venir me voir... ! Tu devais te marier avec moi !! Ça ne se passera pas comme ça !!"

Il plaqua ses mains tatouées au sol, et un éclair alchimique se précipita jusqu'à Riza ; Edward la tira sur le côté à temps, et le Colonel claqua des doigts : l'explosion atteignit Genkins dans la seconde, et il hurla, à la fois de douleur et de rage, avant de s'effondrer lamentablement.

Breda et Havoc braquèrent leur arme sur lui, et le soulevèrent avec une grimace.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ??"

Dans l'embrasure de la double-porte défoncée, le Général Grumman en personne, suivi de quelques soldats.

"Général ?! Mais que faites-vous là ?"

"C'est le meilleur endroit pour observer l'éclipse. Mais vous, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ?"

Toute l'équipe poussa un soupir désoeuvré ; tous les regards se tournèrent vers Roy, qui passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air contrit, las d'avance face à toutes les explications qui s'annonçaient laborieuses...

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, quelques heures plus tard – inutile de préciser que Grumman avait absolument tenu à voir l'éclipse, les explications peuvent attendre – Roy se tourna vers Riza, assise à côté de lui, et demanda :

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Oui. Edward a réussi, comme toujours."

Heureusement, celui-ci n'était pas dans la même voiture, et ils évitèrent ainsi d'avoir à écouter ses vantardises.

"C'était une drôle d'histoire, hum ?"

"À qui le dites-vous ! Que va-t-on faire de Genkins ?"

"Je pense que nous avons suffisamment de charges contre lui. Il ne vous embêtera plus."

"Merci, Colonel."

"Pourquoi ??"

"Vous aviez promis de m'aider, et vous avez tenu parole. Cette enquête a été longue et difficile, mais je suis tranquille maintenant. Merci à vous."

"Oh, bah..."

Elle fit semblant de ne pas remarquer qu'il détournait la tête, pour cacher sa gêne.

* * *

Mis à jour le 05/01/2010  
2 608mots


	8. Épilogue

_Épilogue_

* * *

Le Colonel se laissa tomber dans son canapé, épuisé. La nuit était tombée, mais il venait tout juste de rentrer chez lui. Cela faisait trois jours sans discontinuer qu'il avait dû expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé depuis trois mois au Général. Il l'avait plutôt bien pris, en fin de compte, et comme cela n'avait rien coûté à l'armée... affaire classée !

Roy poussa un long soupir.

"_Au moins, maintenant, c'est terminé... !_"

Il resta un long moment avachi entre les coussins, la tête vide. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse soudain :

"Non... Il y a une dernière chose à faire."

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis trois mois, Riza se retrouva seule chez elle. Son appartement avait pris la poussière, et elle songeait avec lassitude au ménage qui l'attendait le lendemain ; ce soir, elle était trop fatiguée.

"_Je devrais peut-être retourner au bureau... Au moins, je serais utile..._"

Comment autant de choses avaient-t-elles pu changer en si peu de temps ? Son appartement lui semblait étrangement grand et vide. Trop silencieux. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, mais cela la surprenait : elle s'était habituée à sa présence...

Assise sur son lit, elle regardait le vide, le coeur lourd.

* * *

Trois coups frappés à la porte. Intriguée, elle alla ouvrir. Avant d'écarquiller les yeux de stupeur :

"Ah ?! Colonel !"

"Ah, euh oui..."

Ils restèrent un moment dans un silence gêné.

"Hum... Lieutenant... En fait, je suis venu parce que..."

"Entez ! On sera plus tranquille pour discuter que dans le couloir."

"Ah... oui, d'accord..."

Elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer, et il entra. Ils s'assirent dans la cuisine ; elle lui proposa un café qu'il refusa.

"Tu... Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ?"

"Oui... En fait... Disons que, cette histoire a été, hum, intéressante, sur certains points."

"..."

"Oui, je veux dire, c'était quand même... euh..."

"..."

"Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que... vous comprenez..."

"Je comprendrai quand vous m'aurez expliqué..."

"... euh... ce que j'essaie de vous demander, c'est... En fait, j'ai l'impression que beaucoup de choses ont changé..."

"... ?"

"... entre nous... et... ce que je voudrais vous dire, c'est... Riza..."

"_Je rêve ? Roy Mustang qui hésite et bafouille, si on m'avait dit que je verrai ça un jour..._"

"Enfin, non, c'est difficile à dire comme ça, je veux dire, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je..."

"Roy !"

"Hein ?"

D'un geste, elle l'attrapa par le col et l'embrassa. De stupeur, il ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais retrouva vite son assurance pour approfondir le baiser. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

"C'est ce que tu essayais de me dire ?" fit-elle avec un sourire.

"... oui."

"Et bien, je crois que tu as compris ma réponse... !"

* * *

**FIN

* * *

**

Mis à jour le 05/01/2010  
560mots


End file.
